


Bedtime

by liesorlife



Series: FAB FIVE FEB [3]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: Scott has been entrusted with putting his two Youngest brothers to bed. Written for fab five feb. Scott week! Prompt used “apple”
Series: FAB FIVE FEB [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).



“And Snow White innocently takes the apple, without knowing it has been poisoned by her evil stepmother and takes a bite....” 

“Why an apple Scotty, apples are disgusting. Wouldn’t it make more sense for it to be a poisoned doughnut?” Alan interrupts.

“Yeah. Or a celery crunch bar. Alan’s right. Apples are yucky!” Gordon adds. 

“Because celery crunch bars and doughnuts hadn’t been invented when this was written!” Scott tells them patiently. 

“That’s just stupid, what did they eat?” Alan asks. 

“Apples! Now let me finish the story boys.” 

“Can you not read something more realistic? Gordon asks. “We are reading Peter Pan at school and that’s got pirates and mermaids, and flying people” Gordon informs him. 

“So mermaids are more realistic than apples?” Scott asks desperately trying to keep a straight face. 

“Yes. Everyone knows mermaids are real but nobody I know eats anything as yucky as apples!” 

“How is bed time going Scotty? Jeff asks entering the terrible twosomes bedroom. 

“Great, but who told Gordon Mermaids were real?” Scott asks him. 

“You mean they’re not real?” Gordon looks crushed. 

And so is Scott, this is the first time he has been entrusted to put his two youngest brothers to bed and he has traumatised Gordon for life! 

Jeff gives him an “want me to take over look?” And Scott nods silently, grateful that his dad and him don’t need to communicate aloud. That they have this unbreakable bond 

Jeff sits down on Gordon’s bed and slides him from Scott’s side onto his lap. 

“What Scott meant to say, is mermaids are special magical creatures who only appear to those who truly believe in the magic. Where as something as bland and boring as an apple is so common no one gives it a thought, now why don’t you let Scotty finish the story, and remember that although it isn’t real, sometimes it is fun to imagine things like people eating apples!” Jeff tells him. 

“Okay!” Gordon replies, but makes no attempt to get off Jeffs lap. 

Scott finishes the story, Gordon accepts everything as factual, the magic mirror, the dwarves, the wicked step mother and her spell book. Everything apart from the apple! 

Alan is fast asleep before the end and Scott is careful not to disturb him while he carries him over to his own bed and tucks him in. 

“Come on Gordy”, Scott tells him, “time for bed!” 

To his great surprise Gordon doesn’t put up a struggle and allows Jeff to get up and got Scott to tuck him in too. 

“Night little fishy” Scott tells him planting a gentle kiss on his forehead, causing the sleepy five year to giggle. 

“Nighty Scotty!” He replies drifting off too sleep. 

*

“How do you do that every night?” Scott asks his dad. 

“Practise!” Jeff replies chuckling as they head down the stairs together to give Lucy a full mission report.


End file.
